1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing apparatus and a laser processing method.
2. Related Background Art
By applying a laser beam with respect to the surface of an object to be processed, this irradiated portion on the surface of this object can be processed. As such a laser processing technique, for example, methods as described in the following Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are disclosed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-055281    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-186918